


Oh, haircuts

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Gen, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: MSR Family AU: William’s hair was getting long and a bit floppy for Scully’s liking, so she decided it was time for his haircut.





	Oh, haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> First X-Files/MSR/MSR Family fanfic...

Four-year-old William was a typical boy for his age, always active, loves to play outdoors, but what he hates was getting a haircut.

“But Mommy! I don’t wanna.” He crossed his arms and pouted his lip, his blue eyes wide as he stared at his mother who was standing in front of him. His dark auburn hair was getting long and floppy for Scully’s liking and boy, did she not like it.

“Will, buddy, it’s getting so long. Soon you won’t be able to see if it gets past your eyebrows.” Scully said. “You have to have a haircut, sweetheart. Plus, you already have school tomorrow, you have to look really good.” She gently explained.

William still continued to pout, but furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought. He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

“Fine, but Daddy has to take me, Mommy.” He declared.

Scully was about to reply when Mulder appeared into the room.

“Daddy has to what?” He asked as he went closer to his favorite persons in the world. “Hi.” He said as he planted a kissed on Scully’s head then to Will’s. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“Mommy said I have to get a haircut and I want you to take me.” The little boy exasperatedly said, shooting his mother a sideways glance.

Scully rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest, her bottom lip in a tiny pout. She felt like the bad guy again.

Mulder saw the look on Scully’s face and said, “Okay, I’ll take you, but how about you give Mommy a kiss and a hug first?”

Will nodded, his hair flopping, and went to Scully. He hugged her torso and squeezed her as hard as he can before his mother picked him up and held him close tightly.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, buddy, even when you’re hair’s already long.” Scully said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mulder stood on his place, his heart warming as he takes in the sight before him.

“Does that mean I don’t need a haircut?”

“Nope,” Scully told him, and she and Mulder giggled. “Now go get your jacket, you and Daddy are gonna leave soon.”

Will huffs and went to get his jacket from his room.

Scully tuned to Mulder and hugged him before whispering ‘thank you’ in his ear. Mulder kissed her and hugged her tightly before pulling away when Will went back to them.

They both left the house, with Scully waving them goodbye from her spot on the porch.

* * *

 

They arrived back home two hours later with Will’s hair shorter, a bag of groceries, and a bouquet of lilies for Scully.

“Mommy! We’re home!” William called out as soon as they entered the house.

When there was no response, he and Mulder went to the kitchen in hopes that she was there, but with no luck, they dropped the groceries on the counter and headed to the living room. The TV was on, but no one was watching, they rounded the couch and found Scully fast asleep, a colored afghan around her and the remote control loosely clutched in her hand.

William was bouncing up and down with so much energy, the bouquet still in his tiny hands. Mulder gestured to him to keep quiet, but to no avail, the four-year-old threw himself on his sleeping mother who immediately sat up when she felt her son.

Scully felt blood rush to her head and had to rub her temples with a grimace on her face. Mulder already had Will on his side and was already telling him that what he did was a bad idea and that he needed to apologize to his mother.

“I’m sorry, Mommy.” He said as he hugged her and kissed her.

“I’m okay, sweetheart.”

“I got you these.” He said handing Scully the flowers

Scully’s heart melted and she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

“Thank you, buddy. I love them.”

“Yup!” Will said, popping the ‘p’. “What about my haircut? Do you like it, Mommy?”

“I love it. You look really handsome. You’re gonna look so good for school tomorrow with your new haircut.”

Scully held him again before he started to squirm and that was when she released him and he retreated to his room to play.

Mulder sat next to her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

“I love you, thank you for taking him today and for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome, and I love you too.”


End file.
